Stealing the Show
Get in the truck. Drive to the gas station. Throw crates into the back of the truck. Get in the truck. Take the goods back to Zhou's club. Park the truck inside Zhou's garage. |fail = Death Arrest Zhou's truck destroyed Flatbed destroyed Flatbed approaches the destination with insufficient crate throws}} Stealing the Show is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by Zhou Ming. Description Zhou Ming, who is also trying to become the next leader of the Triads, wants Huang to work for him instead of Chan, giving the reason that Chan is too stupid for Huang to work for. He shows himself as an arrogant person and wants to impress The Tongs to become the replacement for Hsin Jaoming, so he asks for Huang's help on a job he is trying to accomplish. Walkthrough Enter in the Bobcat with Zhou and drive over to the gas station in Cerveza Heights. Huang hops on the back of a delivery truck parked in the station. The truck drives off and Zhou chases it. The player now has to aim and throws 15 boxes off the truck to the Bobcat, before the truck reach his destination. After all boxes have been throw, Huang hops off the truck and drives Zhou back to his nightclub. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the truck *Drive to the gas station *Throw crates into the back of the truck *Jump off the goods vehicle *Get in the truck *Take the goods back to Zhou's club Reward The reward for completing this mission is $150. The mission Flatliner is unlocked. Notes * To start this mission, the player must have 20 packs of Weed in his drug inventory to give as a gift to Zhou. Weeds can most likely be obtained in deals with Yardie dealers. ** Otherwise, if the player activates the mission while not getting the weed to him yet, his henchman will encounter Huang, commanding him to get the drugs as soon as possible. Mission Replay Description "Zhou's intent on becoming Hsin's replacement. He doesn't want his rival, Chan, having access to someone talented like me. Even so, I had to prove myself to the dick by stealing crates off a moving truck. Child's play." Gallery StealingtheShow-GTACW.jpg IMG_1644.PNG|Stealing the Show Walkthrough StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang receives a e-mail from Zhou Ming asking to bring 20 bags of weed to his club in East Island City, Dukes. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Installing the turf map. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Turf map. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS4.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang finds a drug dealer in Schottler. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang buying weed from the drug dealer. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Delivering the weed to Zhou in his club. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Zhou says Chan Jaoming must never be the boss, and the Tongs are favoring Zhou. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Zhou asks Huang to go with him to steal some crates, and asks him to be this "thrower". StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang gets in Zhou's truck. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS12.jpg|They arriving in the filling station. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Zhou tells Huang to sneak into the delivery truck and throw the crates to Zhou's truck. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Huang throwing crates into Zhou's truck. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS16.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS18.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS19.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS20.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS21.jpg| StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS22.jpg|If players throw all fifteen crates onto Zhou's truck before it reaches its destination, it is possible to jump off the truck. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS23.jpg|If the truck reaches its destination, there will be some Yardies members checking the truck and they are hostile to Huang. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS24.jpg|After stealing the crates, Huang needs to drive back to Zhou's club. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Huang arrives at Zhou's club. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Zhou congrats Huang. StealingTheShow-GTACW-SS27.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Once Huang gets on the truck and is ready to throw the crates, the traffic will become scripted and is not affected by the times the player activates the mission, albeit the color of certain vehicles. **A Bus is scripted to have an accident with an NRG 900, and the driver of the motorcycle is found collapsed on the ground. **The truck and the Bobcat continue driving, a Sultan is on fire and a Fire Truck responds to extinguish the fire, but both vehicles end up being destroyed, while an Ambulance is on its way to the scenes. **A group of motorcyclists can be seen driving rapidly past Huang. **A Style SR is being chased by the police. **A Dukes and another Sultan have tailgated, a Blista passes by, and a Yankee and another Dukes can be found driving on the road later on. **Another Bus stops at a bus station, pulling nearby passengers. **A stationary Limo can be found after the truck passes the Bus. **The Style SR eventually stops and the police officer chases the driver on foot. *Many of the cars mentioned above while passing the crates to Zhou are bulletproof, and they all are obtainable. Here's a list of all possible bullet resistant vehicles: **Style SR **Police Patrol **Dukes **Blista **Yankee **Bus **Limo *The mission features similar objectives as of the GTA San Andreas mission Catalyst, both missions require the protagonist to throw crates to a moving pickup, then return the vehicle to the where they started. *There is sometimes a glitch in the mobile version that once all the crates have been thrown onto Zhou's Bobcat, the vehicle button will disappear, making the player unable to complete the mission as they are unable to leave the vehicle. *If players throw all fifteen crates onto Zhou's Bobcat just as the truck almost arrives at its destination, it is possible to jump off the truck at this time and the mission will not fail. There will be some Jamaican Posse members checking the truck and they are hostile to Huang. The truck however cannot be stolen. Navigation }} de:Stealing the Show es:Stealing the Show pl:Stealing the Show Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars